Pounced
by whalesrus
Summary: Its a Goten/Bra pairing. With a hint of T/P I might add. read the notes for the warnings before you read the story. It just hints at sex. Nothing at all graphic. Thanks and please review.


Notes: Ok this is a g/b and a t/p it implies sex so I'm just warning ya. Its more a g/b and implies t/p since I already wrote a t/p I thought I would give a g/b a try.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Pounced  
  
  
Grrrrrrr. Sometimes he makes me so mad. That blockhead is about as blind as a bat. Is he really that oblivious to me?   
  
Sometimes I wonder if he wasn't dropped on his head as a little kid, like his dad was. I mean, come on. Now one can be that stupid, I have been flirting with him for the last two weeks now, and he doesn't even seem to notice.  
  
Maybe he's playing hard to get? No...No, that's a woman's game. Besides Goten is not like that.  
  
Well then if he's not playing hard to get then he really is too dense to notice I am attracted to him? How am I supposed to get him to notice me? He's a demi-siayan, all he is interested in is food and fighting. Like any other saiyan is.  
  
Ugh! This is going to be harder then I thought it was in the beginning. Why is it that I had to be attracted to someone who is oblivious to everything I try to do to catch his attention? Why can't I entice him like any other man?  
  
He is not like any other man though. He is Son Goten and that's what makes him so special. Maybe that's what drew me to him.   
  
I have always had a thing for bad boys, wild ones. Goten is definitely not a bad boy, I can't believe my tastes have changed so much. Is it the fact that the relationships never lasted, or I found something better in someone else?  
  
Probably both.  
  
Goten always had an air of innocence around him, like a child, he was oblivious to the horrible world around him. I have to some how seduce him with out embarrassing myself just incase he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him.  
  
There was no possible way for that. I guess I just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best.  
  
Lying back down on her bed Bra turned the lamp off on her nightstand and snuggled under the covers.   
  
I will get you Son Goten if it's the last thing I do. The saiyan princess always gets what she wants no matter what it takes.  
  
***  
  
Bra was awakened by the sounds of hand to hand combat outside her window. Cursing anyone whom would be sparring outside when she was trying to get her beauty sleep.   
  
She took a quick look at the clock noting it was only 6:00 AM in the morning. In the morning, she usually didn't wake up until the after noon.  
  
It should be a crime to be up this early, and waking me up should be a crime too.  
  
Grumbling under her breath some more she sleepily crawled out of bed and stumbed towards her balcony doors. Quickly opening them and walking out on her large balcony she was greeted with the sight of Trunks and Goten sparring on the front lawn.  
  
Bra's breath hitched in her throat as they broke apart for a small break noticing Goten without a shirt on. His muscular chest with a slight sheen of sweat covering it started to make her aroused.   
  
Regaining her composure she decided she shouldn't be out on her balcony gawking at Goten in only her nightclothes, and she was thankful that neither Trunks nor Goten had spotted her yet.   
  
Shuffling back inside her room she headed for the shower. Ridding herself of the short thin nightgown before turning the knobs of the shower on to the right temperature and stepping in. Relaxing in the warm water hitting her back Bra started thinking of Goten again.  
  
Would she ever get him? And how?  
  
Silently thinking to herself while she washed her hair. Bra decided the only way of attack would be to pounce on him when he least expected it.  
  
When they were all alone with no one else around. It would be perfect, next week mom and dad are going on a much needed vacation and Trunks will most likely be over at Pan's. I am really starting to suspect something about those two.  
  
Smiling to herself Bra thought about what she would do to Goten after she had captured him. Grinning evilly so much like her father it was scary, Bra continued with her shower.  
  
You just wait Goten, you're in for a big surprise.  
  
***  
  
One Week Later  
  
Bra impatiently hopped around her room waiting for Trunks to leave the house to go to Pan's. Her parents had left a few hours before and she was starting to get annoyed.  
  
Is he ever going to stop primping himself and get the hell out!? Kami, you would think he was a girl with how much time he spent in the bathroom doing his hair. At least he doesn't have to put make-up on.  
  
Bra shuddered at the thought as a mental image of Trunks with make-up on popped into her head. Pushing the thought aside for more than one reason Bra's sensitive saiyan ears picked up the bathroom door opening and heavy foot steps leading to the front door.  
  
She almost whooped for joy as she heard his car start up and pull away, he would most likely be gone all night, and that meant a whole night for her and Goten.  
  
Smiling evilly Bra picked up the phone and dialed the Son's residence.   
  
After about four rings someone picked up the phone "Moshi moshi?" A female voice asked. Quickly noticing it as Chi-chi's. "Chichi-san this Bra I was just wondering if I could talk to Goten-chan?" Bra asked in a sweet voice. "Oh Sorry Bra he's not here."   
  
Bra was disappointed, to say the least. Her plan was never going to work now, it was once in a lifetime opportunity, and now it was gone. Damn Goten, always ruining everything!   
  
"He was heading over to Capsule Corps. to visit Trunks." Chi-chi's next words suddenly brightened Bra's dark mood. "Oh ok thanks Chichi-san. Bye" She quickly hung up the phone to excited to wait for Chichi to say her own good bye.   
  
This was going more than according to planned it was going great. Her Goten-chan was coming over and she didn't even have to make up an excuse to lure him here. Wait...he wasn't her Goten-chan yet, but he was going to be soon.  
  
Running down the stairs Bra waited in the living room for his arrival. She didn't have to wait long thanks to his super inhuman speed before the doorbell rang. Taking in a deep breath Bra started walking towards the door running her perfect, perfected plan over in her head. Stopping in front of the door Bra reached for the knob and slowly opened it.  
  
There stood Goten looking as handsome as ever in casual clothes with that happy go lucky smile on his face and that child like look in his eyes. Bra smiled back feeling giddy about was she was planning to do to the unsuspecting Goten.  
  
"Hi Bra-chan is Trunks here?" Bra looked at Goten before answering. "Ummm no, but I need you to help me with something up in my room, its really important. Please??" Bra asked batting her long curled eyelashes and smiling affectionately at Goten.  
  
"Sure Bra-chan what do you need help with?" Goten asked having no clue to as what was going to happen next as she lead him inside and up the stairs. Opening her bedroom door she led Goten in sitting him on the bed. "I'll tell you after I get out of the bathroom."  
  
With that she left a confused Goten on her bed.  
  
Shutting the bathroom door she leaned against it breathing hard.   
  
Was she really going to do this? Was Goten really sitting on her bed? Would he accept her? Would he accept a relationship with her? What if he didn't like her the way she wanted him to?....  
  
No! I'm not going to have second thoughts about this! I've been waiting for this for a long time now and I'm not going to blow a perfect chance like this over some stupid second thoughts. I know this is what I want. I want Son Goten and I'm going to have him.  
  
Determined Bra started to undress herself throwing on a white silky robe. Pulling the door open a crack she peeked outside only to see Goten looking at something on her nightstand with a look of concentration on his face.   
  
He sat obediently on the bed when the bathroom door swung open.  
  
Good he was already starting to learn how to act. I guess that's from living with Chi-chi for so long. She mused to herself.  
  
She saw another confused look cross his face as he noticed her attire. "Bra what are you doing wearing....." He never got to finish his sentence as Bra sat on his lap feeling in control as he squirmed under her uncomfortably.  
  
"You wanted to know what I wanted you to help me with." She said in a sexy seductive manner, making Goten shiver as she planted her lips on his forcefully making him fall back on the bed on his back.  
  
***  
  
Bra lay in Goten's arms breathing hard trying to recover from her last climax. To think he had never done this before would have been almost unbelievable if he were anyone else, he was a natural.   
  
Bra steadied her breathing taking one glance back up at Goten's sleepily face before falling asleep herself. Her last thought was that, that was the best sex she had ever had.  
  
***  
  
Trunks quietly walked through the silent house. He had just left Pan's apartment after a night of fun and didn't want to wake his sister.   
  
Passing by her room he snuck a quick peek through the slightly cracked door and almost fell over at what he saw.  
  
His sister and best friend in bed together asleep, and NAKED! He knew what they had been doing prior, he could smell it in the air and there were obvious clues.   
  
He had half a mind to go in there and rip Goten apart for ever thinking of touching his sister. But restrained himself thinking about him and Pan. Pan was a year younger then Bra and he was a year older than Goten so he really couldn't do much. He was in the same situation as them so decided he wouldn't rip Goten apart yet.  
  
His father would do that when he found out about there little fling. He wasn't going to tell him in fear that Bra would tell Gohan about him and Pan. He knew Bra suspected something was going on between him and Pan. He shuddered as he thought about Gohan finding out that his little girl was sleeping with a man 14 years older than her.  
  
Turning away from Bra's room Trunks crept back to his own trying to push the scary thoughts out of his mind by thinking of how much fun him and Pan had. Since Bra knew about him and Pan and he knew about her and Goten he was going to have Pan over tomorrow night instead of going to her apartment.  
  
Letting a hentai grin cross over his face as he thought about them making the bed squeak he slipped into his room.  
  
  
Notes: Ok I wrote another hentai story. I just couldn't help myself, I think I got hooked on it after I wrote Sex Toy. I guess that's good for the hentai lovers because I am going to write more of this stuff. Hehehe.  
  
  



End file.
